A Contest Between Two Blond Guys
by Zeriiiv
Summary: Masaomi challenged Kise to find out who has the most fangirls in the city. This include stripping, swearing, and The Rainbow Miracle. ONE-SHOT. KisexKida. Kappa. AoKuro, Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara. KnB x Durarara! Crossover.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own KnB or Durarara! I just own the plot.

**Summary: **Masaomi challenged Kise to find out who has the most fangirls in the city. This include stripping, swearing, and The Rainbow Miracle. ONE-SHOT. KisexKida. Kappa. AoKuro, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara and his chips. KnB x Durarara! Crossover.

**Author's Note: **Eto... Hello, guys! This is my first writing an anime related fanfic so I hope I do well. Anyway, this idea happened when we were role playing in a room somewhere and then this guy named Masaomi just entered the room. Then a thought dawned on me since I was portraying Kise... Kise x Kida. SHOUT OUT TO THE ONES WHO ROLE PLAYED WITH ME LAST NIGHT~ THIS ONE'S FOR YOU.

* * *

"I have more fangirls than you, Kise." The smaller blond said, looking at the taller male straight in his eyes.

Kise chuckled and shrugged. "I am a model and a basketball player, what can you expect?" He was clearly amused at this guy. Yes he lack the height, but the looks and attitude definitely filled the gap. 'He reminds me of my younger self.' Kise mused.

"I know!" The smaller one shouted, pointing his finger at Kise. Said taller blond titled his head to the side, curious why is he pointing at him. "Let's see who has the most fangirls!" Masaomi continued, confident that he will win in a landslide.

A golden eyebrow was raised as if mocking Kida. Finally, Kise sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so." He was doing this out of boredom. He was with Akashi and the rest of the Kiseki no Sedai but he wandered off on his own and found himself lost in the vast city.

"Ladies first." The gentleman ace of Kaijo bowed elegantly, beckoning Kida to make the first move. The other glared at him but in return Kise flashed him his smile. They are currently in the city center which looked a lot like a food court overflowing with people walking passing by and eating on tables.

Wordlessly, Kida removed his shirt but his scarf remained around his neck. He jumped on a vacant table and started dancing like that of a macho dancer. The women nearby had completely forgotten about their food. Their eyes were focused on the young man dancing.

Kise tried his best to hold his laughter. He brushed his bangs to hide away the faint pink blush that is starting to appear on his face. Some of the women were taking pictures of Masaomi while the men think this as a child abuse. "Nope still haven't got it." He remarked loudly but his mind thought of the opposite. 'YES YES YOU GOT IT! I WANT YOU!' He wanted that to scream loudly but he refused to do so.

"Time's up." Kise said, looking at his wristwatch. "My turn~" He hummed before pulling Kida off the table. He started unbuttoning his dress shirt while walking towards a pole that is identical to the one commonly used on pole dancing. He removed his dress shirt completely, revealing his toned body, perfcectly carved abs and almost bulging triceps and biceps.

Kida's mouth hung open at the sight. That man's body is godlike as if shaped by the gods as well. He could tell that he was drooling over this man in front of him. He wanted to snap out of it but it appears to be that those abs are hypnotic than it looks like.

Kise turned around just in time to see Masaomi staring at him. He smirked at him and strike a pose. "Like what you see?" He asked, the smirk never leaving his face. Masaomi looked away and said, "Your body is trash." The younger one mumbled, a tinge of pink creeping up his cheeks.

The older male chuckled and approached the younger one. As soon as he was in range, he wrapped his right arm around the other's neck and leant on him. "Your face tells otherwise." He commented with a smirk.

If people can die because of nosebleed, a lot of women would be probably dead by now. They could die happy now. Seeing two men with their upper body exposed to the public acting like a couple is too cute for them. Yaoi overload as they say.

He didn't care if they are in public. After all, Akashi can handle these pretty easily as if he was answering a question in the first grade. Kise didn't want to believe it either but he is in love with this guy infront of him. He buttoned his dress shirt again and looked around.

Most of the girls have already fainted due to extreme cuteness of the two. Masaomi's shrit suddenly disappeared within sight (shhh, Kise _borrowed_ it) so his scarf is only the remaining piece of cloth covering his upper body, showing off his toned stomach and average build.

Wihout saying a word, the younger blond stormed out of the vicinity. "Oi, wait!" Kise shouted before running after him. He continued on following Masaomi until they reached a dark, wide alleyway filled with the stench of the sewers.

"So? What are you doing here?" Masaomi asked coldly, turning around to face Kise.

"Eto..." Kise chuckled nervously, not really knowing the answer to the other's question. "I just wanna sy something, Kidacchi... Ano..." he paused. Then a brilliant thought passed his mind. The other never backs down on a challenge, does he? A faint smirk played on his lips. 'Oh this will be fun~'

"Your dancing skills are one of a kind but I doubt that it could sway the girls." He said, the smirk never leaving his face. He sat on the cobblestone pathway and looked up to Kida. "I'd like to see you, dance on my lap."

The younger male's face became red as a tomato. "Is that a challenge, huh Ryota?!" He roared, removing his scarf. He wrapped the scarf around Kise's oh so perfect face, covering his eyes, mouth and nose. 'I will break this guy.'

"Oh, kinky~" Kise cooed, clearly enjoying this. Its like he was a VIP in a bar and it boosted his ego more. "I like that~" He continued afterwards chuckling.

Kida started dancing seductively in front of the blind folded Kise. On the other hand, Kise had no idea what was going on behind the darkness but he could feel Masaomi's hands touching his body or rather leaving trails on his skin.

Honestly, it made him think of perverted things inside his head. What can you expect from a teen undergoing puberty? It is normal for us, especially males, to think these kind of things duh. His soft and small hands traveled down to his chest. He was blushing hard behind these folds. Oh how he wanted to hold this man as soon as this act of seduction stops. Or so he thought.

"My dear you are missed it out entirely." Masaomi commented after he stopped dancing. He still hasn't demoved his scarf wrapped around Kise's head.

"Ano... can I remove this now?" Kise asked.

The answer was a fast 'NO' and it made his heart sank. Masaomi's mnd was jumping out and down screamig and chanting, 'Yay! I won! I broke Ryota's resolve~'. So that means he won the contest right? Deep inside him, he was a bit guilty for what he had done to Kise. Only a little though.

He heard footsteps. Is Masaomi leaving already. At the thought, his hand immediately shot up, grabbing a hold of the other's hand. "Please don't go." His voice broke a little but paid no heed to it.

Upon hearing those words, Kida hesitated to leave this man in the dark alone and cold. "What would you do if I were to leave you right now?" He asked, his eyes focused on the lights coming from the city. He felt the other's hand tightened around his own.

"I would miss you." Kise answered truthfully, not letting go of the hand in his grasp. Yes indeed he would miss this guy even if this is their second meeting. He stood up then removed the scarf around his face and gave it to Masaomi who took it gratefully. He gave him his most sincer and honest smile.

The smaller blond was about to say something in return but then a realization dawned on him causing him to look up at the taller male and glare at him. "You are one of Izaya's men. Damn it!" He stomped his foot on the ground in anger. How could he be so blind?!

Kise tilted his head to the side. Clearly he had no idea on what is this guy talking about. And who in the nine hells is this Izaya guy?! He only works for Akashi, dammit! "Ano... What are you talking about?" He asked, confusion lacing his voice.

He knew he was doomed. He needs to get outta here before Kise tries something to prevent him from leaving. "Nevermind." Kida sighed and ruffled his own blond hair. He turned around to look at the bustling city nearby. "Anyway... why would you miss me?" He asked in return.

"Ah..." Kise said, scratching the back of his head. "Is there any reason to miss someone? Cause I want you."

Masaomi sighed as he looked on the ground below in an attempt to hide the blush forming on his face. This is going nowhere. So he tried to ask another question but it all evaporated in his mind when he felt Kise pulled him into a tight hug. His arms were wrapped around his waist and his chin was placed on top of his left shoulder. Kise was taking advantage of the fact that Masaomi is small, I guess?

"Don't you have a girlfriend? I mean why could you possibly want me?" The younger one asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. He felt Kise's hold loosened a bit. He knew he was jealous of Kise's girlfriend. She was lucky with him. What a lucky slut.

What was he supposed to reply to that question? Argh. Of all the questions he could ask why is it gotta be that question? Releasing a sigh and composing himself, Kise averted his gaze for a second and looked at Kida dead in the eye. "What if I told you that I already broke up with her yesterday? And no, I am not even affected with our break up." He answered, his tone void of any emotion.

The other stayed quiet. "Oi you couple over there! No making out!" A shout pierced through the silent atmosphere between the two. Kise just stood there, frozen. Kida sighed and roared, "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" His eyes focused on the man who shouted those words who quickly vanished into the sea of people.

Kise's golden eyes glinted dangerously like that of Akashi's. He was using his pefect copy. A smirk was faintly visible on his face but it is there nonetheless. "We will be one..." he stated, full of confidence then paused. "...because I AM ABSOLUTE." He finished, looking down on tne smaller man causing him to fall flat on his arse.

This perfect copy of his is quite handy, he must admit. He offered his hand to the fallen blond and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Ah, sorry... I didn't mean that." He apologized sincerely, shyly looking away, not even bothering his blush. Afterall, he was proud blushing for this young man in front of him.

Kida accepted Kise's hand and let the taller man pull him up back to his face. He knew that his face was redder than an apple. He muttered a low 'thank you' and nodded at his savior. Once agin he found himself being hugged tightly by the blond handsome guy that is Kaijo's ace. "I ain't letting ya go."

Meanwhile, Aomine and Kuroko got separated from Akashi, Midorima and Murasakibara. He couple walked in front of a certain dark and wide alleyway. As they pass by, a familiar tall blond model was caught in Aomine's peripheral vision. He poked his lover and pointed at the alleyway. "Oi, Tetsu... isn't that Kise?" He asked for confirmation.

The phantom sixth man nodded as a reply before adding, "Yes Aomine-kun that is Kise-kun hugging another blond like himself."

The Tōō ace was about to say somehing but then was cut off by an awfully familiar voice.

"Daiki, Tetsuya. What are you looking at?" The Rakuzan team captain asked, eyes glowing menacingly. Both Kuroko and Aomine gulped and slowly turned their heads around to see that last three remaining members of the Generation of Miracles.

Akashi peered over their shoulders (with the help of Murasakibara!) and saw one entertaining scene. "Shintarou, Atsushi." He called tne two tall men. They replied by raising their eyebrows in curiousity. Akashi's red eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Take a look inside." He replied flatly.

What they saw inside made the two giants grip whatever they are holding tightly that their knuckles turned white. Murasakibara clearly crush all of the chips inside the bag of potato chips that Himuro gave him. Blond hair, earrings on their ears, that looks a lot like Kise. "Eh~ Kise-chin has a brother?" The purple haired giant wondered out aloud.

Midorima gripped his baseball bat tightly (lucky item~). He is contemplating on whether should he or should he not hit Kise with his bat. Clearly this is child abuse! Kise was hugging a topless middle schooler that looks a lot like him. Maybe that's Kise's younger brother? Who knows?

The redhead entered the alleway and called Kise's name. Said blond's face paled and he quickly broke the hug. He nervously looked at his captain in middle school and gulped, fidgeting in his spot.

"Ryouta, this is the first time I will say this..." Akashi said, eyes gleaming dreamily. "I approve this ship!" He finished before exiting the two blonds' dating spot. They went somewhere heaven knows where, leaving Kise and Kida on their own.

Kise jumped up and down, squealing ike a damned fangirl. "Even Akashicchi agrees to!" Kida sighed.

The taller blond stopped jumping and grabbed the shorter man's chin, forcing him to look up to him. Their eyes met, Kida's eyes were hypnotized by Kise's golden orbs. "I like you." Not sparing a second, Kise's soft lips captured Masaomi's never been kissed lips.

After a few seconds, Kise pulled back and smiled sweetly at Masaomi who was about to explode from embarrassment. "So I win?" He asked, stretching his limbs. He was pretty sure he owned this contest.

"No. You're such a lousy kisser." Kida answered flatly. Another brilliant plan formulated on his mind. Oh this tactic never gets old.

"Oh really?" He purred seductively. "Care to show me how it is done properly?"

Suddenly, he found himself pinned to the wall by Masaomi. Said young man has playful smirk and gaze that excited Kise even further. "This is how you kiss." He announced that made Kise open his mouth. They kissed passionately for a few seconds. An invader invaded the older man's cavern.

Their tongues were locked in a battle of dominance but Kise dominated the other in the end. While they are kissing the hell outta each other, Kida used his knee to rub the man's crotch. The action sent shivers down down Kise's spine that made him think more naughty thoughts.

Kise wished that the kiss would last longer but his pleas were not heard because as soon as he pleaded, Kida pulled away. His face instantly fell when he felt the other male's lips part away from his. "Aw I thought that was going to last longer." He whined, a faint smirk was visible now his lips.

"S-Shut up!" Kida said.

And so their relationship starts...

* * *

And so this story ends~ WELL AT LEAST I TRIED WRITING THIS KIND OF STORY. Tell me whatcha guys think. Reviews and feedback are great appreciated~

Review~ View~ Follow~ Favorite~ Talk shit~ I don't care :)

I am thinking on doing this as a two-shot. So that's a thought maybe...

**LEAVE SOMETHING FOR ME. -WAR**


End file.
